


Maybe Life is Looking Up

by PeterParkerFanboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned - Freeform, Angst, Couple, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Multi, NO DEATHS, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, PTSD, Polyamory, Suicide, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, cute thruple, editing? whos she, honestly i swear this is softer then im making it seem, idk how to tag, its actually pretty soft, no one is dead, triggering topics, who gives an f about cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy
Summary: After a rough weekend and a rough Monday at school, Peter turns to Tony for advice and ends up saying a lot more then he wanted. But on a plus, he finally gets with his two crushes. This is not well written at all. IF you'd like more tell me?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Maybe Life is Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have Dyslexia so sorry if there's any awful mistakes trying my best. there's some triggering stuff in here so don't read if talk of suicide is a no go for you don't read. honestly its pretty light angst in my mind tho. This is also the first five I ever wrote and it is actually awful. Like.seriously. all my other ones are at least a LITTLE bit better

Why did I have to go and fall in love with him? Why did I have to go and fall in love with her? Is it possible to love two people at once? Why is my life so complicated?

These are all thoughts that went through Peter Parker's head on a daily. It’s hard to be in love with your best friends. Especially when its the only two people who like you in your entire school. 

MJ is beautiful and snarky. She pretends to be tough and her skin is a glorious Carmel color. She speaks her mind and stands up for me. She'll stand up to flash when I'm too nervous or scared to. Which to be honest is all the time. She's taught me that not everyone is a jerk and that I need to trust more and less at the same time. 

Ned is funny and amazing. I can always count on him to cheer me up on bad days. Whether it’s a bad day from villains, PTSD, or just when something Flash says gets to him. He'll always show up with a lego set and star wars movies. Even on days when its hard to get out of bed he'll break into the apartment with a fuzzy blanket and will cuddle with me in bed. 

God why I can’t I just be normal and have a crush on just a girl. Maybe Mr. Stark can help with this. He's Bi so he won't judge.  
(Texting)  
Peter: Why do I have to be such a disaster bi?  
Mr.Dad: A disaster Bi? This is how you're coming out to me? Really kid.  
Peter: Yes Mr.Stark this is how I'm coming out. Can I come to the tower after school??? I wanna talk to someone.  
Mr.Dad: Course kid. Happy will pick you up.  
Mr.Dad: Now go to school. Don't be late. 

I met up with Ned at his locker. Gods, why does he have to be so cute? His eyes are so welcoming and that smile. That smile could and does melt my heart.  
"Hey, dude! How are you feeling today? I know Saturday was rough and yea." Ned always makes eye content when we talk. It’s nice. But why dude…? Why do I keep getting my hopes up? At least he cares so much.  
"I’m doing a bit better but still not perfect? I don't know how to describe it I guess." I drifted my eyes away from his. Disappointed in myself for being this week. Ned gives the best hugs. 

"Hey! I guess Penis Parker is getting penis too! Ha. Fags!" 

Of course Flash had to ruin the small once of happiness I've felt in days. Ned and I slowly pulled away from our hug. Gods I wish I could stay in his arms forever. "We've been in school for 20 minutes know and I already wanna go curl up in bed." Whispered so only Ned and I can hear. 

"Peter…. I think we should tell someone about this." Why's he gotta be so logical. 

~~~ 

School went by very slowly, almost anytime I stepped into the hallway Flash and his goons were there to emotionally wound me. Luckily today it was nothing physical. Mr. Stark would not be happy if I go there after school covered in bruises. He knows I haven't paroled since Thursday and its Monday know. 

MJ luckily stood up to Flash for me all day. She's so strong and beautiful. I stand up for the little guy yet I need my crushes to stand up for me. It’s pathetic, IM A SUPERHERO, I shouldn’t be afraid of mean kids at school. I’ve fought Captian America and actual aliens but teenagers who I could definitely kill in one punch scare me. I wish I could stand up to them but I’m just Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. We’re the same human but two completely different people. Spider-Man isn’t afraid of bullies. Maybe I should tell Mr.Stark everything, the depression, bullying, PTSD, not just about how he’s a dumb bi-sexual with crushes on his two best friends.

On a plus, Happy was going to get him after school and he could work out his problems in the car ride. Maybe even rant to him, I know he tells everything to Mr.Stark but he should find out one way or another. 

~~~

“Hey, kid? You alright? I don’t think I’ve seen you frown on internship days.”  
It means a lot that Happy actually cares….  
“Yea, I guess I’m okay. It’s honestly just been a rough couple of days”  
“Rough as in normal teenage the person I like doesn’t wanna date me or PTSD flashbacks and nightmares?” Damn, Happy really hit that on the nose…  
“Honestly both. This weekend was the same dates as my parents plane crashed so that’s all fresh again, and my beautiful amazing best friends came and comforted me all weekend and I really am in love with both of them and then from already being sad about my parents everything that people at school said hit really hard today. Which I knew would happen. It’s the main reason why I wanted to come to the tower. May’s working the night shift and I didn’t wanna be alone and wanted someone to vent to. Sorry for ranting Happy.”  
“Kid… Don’t be sorry for ranting. I understand its good to talk. And What do you mean what the kids at school say?”  
“Oh… Nothing, just forget I said that please.”  
“Alright kid. I will be telling Tony about that tho.”  
“No….” It was barely a whisper but I’m sure Happy heard it. 

I stayed quiet the rest of the drive thinking about how I was going to tell Mr.Stark about Flash. I was thinking about telling him anyway but I was expecting a little more time. Today just keeps getting worse and worse…. Maybe Ned or MJ would have an idea…  
Two nerds + MJ

Bider-Man: I was talking to Happy and might’ve implied I was bullied and idk what to do he’s gonna tell mr.dad  
guyinthechair: that’s probs for the best tho dude.  
MJ: Good. Maybe he’ll do something unlike you honestly the only reason I haven’t is because of your dumb puppy eyes  
Guyinthechair: yea Pete those suck i swear your so cute it can get you anything

Ned said I was cute?!?! Does he actually think that? No way he could I’m just some nerdy twink…

Bider-Man: Ha yea right. Me cute? You’re kidding right  
MJ: really nerd? You’re adorable stop thinking so bad about yourself  
guyinthechair: seriously peter pan you’re adorable  
Bider-Man:guyssss stop I’m trying my best. And Ned you said you’d stop calling me that in like 5th grade  
Bider-Man: op I’m at the tower bye guys love you

God… Now I have to talk to Mr.Stark. Can I do this without crying? “Bye Happy thanks for listening to me talk”  
“No problem kid. Anytime”

I’m fairly sure that Happy called Mr.Stark as soon as I left the car. My suspicion was confirmed as soon as I stepped into the lab. “Kid, why did Happy franticly call me?”  
Oh, fuck…. I was hoping for a minute before this happened. Just don’t make eye contact.  
“Pete….” oh god damn, he said my name. This is so much harder then I thought.  
“Probably because I ranted about my problems because I knew hed listen and I’m scared to tell you and May about them.”  
“Alright let’s go sit down and talk”  
I still can’t bear to look at him. “ Why did I decide to become a teenage superhero?”  
“I don’t know bud wanna tell me what’s wrong or do I need to call Happy?”  
“Alright…” let’s pray I don’t cry,” so this weekend was the anniversary of my parent’s plane crash. And of course, I miss them it sucks and of course, their death made me think of Bens and I miss him even more.” try not to cry, try not to cry, try not to cry.” he raised me….” breath in 1...2...3… out 1...2...3…” and Ned and MJ came over with fuzzy blankets and movies and soup. They helped me so so much.”  
“Ohhhh, so the disaster Bi text is you realizing you like one of them?”  
“Close…. Realizing I like both of them. Like I wanna date both of them. Ned is so amazing this morning he gave me this amazing hug. It didn’t last long enough tho.”  
“Why not? I know you like hugs and I’m sure that Ted kid would give you them.”  
“Ummm well, a kid kinda said a bad comment about it...I mean it’s true but it hurt.”  
“Underoos… did he call you a… the F slur?”  
“Yea…” I swear I’ve looked at the floor more today ever before in my entire life.  
“Whats that jackasses name?”  
“Honestly, it’s okay, I can deal with it. MJ and Ned normally are the ones who stand up to him tho… I’m a fucking superhero, I shouldn’t have to have my friends stick up for me. But I guess me and Spider-Man don’t have the same courage.” than any other time in my life.  
"What's that assholes name? Nobody hurts my kid!"  
"It’s honestly fine Mr. Dad."  
"Kiddo I need his name I just wanna keep you safe mentally and physically and Happy did say it sounded like bullying"  
"Well he's been picking on me since like 5th grade but I wouldn't call it bullying. Just like names? It's not to bad it hardly affects me."  
"Hardly effects you my ass! Ya know Karen sends me those talks you have ya know? Only when its dangering or things like that don't worry, but I've hears you say a lot of not good things."  
Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I knew he could listen to it I didn't think he'd care. "You actually care? I just thought you could listen to it…. Not that you did. I can't believe you've heard me talk about all that shit…." My last living father figure has heard me talk about jumping off buildings and not wanting to catch myself.  
"Can we not talk anymore? I came here for relationship advice, not therapy. And I really really really don't wanna cry again."  
"Would you like therapy? I have a good therapist? We can set that up. And we can wait another time for this talk. But I am going to call May. This isn’t something I can keep from her alright?"  
"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Dad. Therapy probably would be nice. And yes I understand you need to tell May. Can we talk about what to do about Ned and MJ?"  
"Alright. I suggest you just tell them both and see what happens? Do some research on Poly relationships maybe you can be in one. Now pizza and a movie? Its been a rough couple days right?"  
"Yes, it has. Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I don't wanna see people."  
"I'll ask May well I call her about are talk. Now go text your crushes tell them how you're doing."  
"Okay. Love you, Mr. Stark."  
"You too kiddo"

Two nerds + MJ

Bider-Man: I go to Mr. Dad for some help with stuff and now I'm in therapy.  
MJ: that's probably for the best  
guyinthechair: yea you probably need it  
Bider-Man: wow thanks guys  
guyinthechair: Peter you deal with a lot of shit in your life you probably need some help to deal with it. What did you go to Stark to talk about?  
Bider-Man:.....relationship stuff  
MJ: oh finally gonna do something those crushes of yours?  
Bider-Man: I’m not surprised that you know but wtf MJ  
Peter and MJ

Peter: so who do I have crushes on  
MJ: Ned and i  
Peter: do you want to be in a relationship with me and ned? Because I’m really freaked out and it’d be easier to ask him out with you? Poly couple?  
MJ: hmm if only there was someone who loved you.  
MJ: that someone is me btw  
MJ: he definitely likes us back he stares at us with heart eyes all the time.  
Peter: ok so in the GC can I just ask? Like poly relationships anyone?  
MJ: do it loser

Two nerds + MJ

Bider-Man: so ummmmm Ned? MJ? I kinda really have crushes on both of you so Poly relationship? A thurple?  
Bider-Man: probably should’ve done that in person but I know myself and I’d chicken out  
MJ: of course losers id like to be a thurple  
guyinthechair: you guys?????? Wanna??? Date me???? Id love to :)

“Hey, Mr.Dad? I know have a beautiful girlfriend! And a Handsome boyfriend thank you! For everything therapy and relationship advice you’re the best!”  
“When is it just gonna be dad kid? Mr.dad sounds so weird.”  
“Its a process! Deal it with it or it’ll be Mr.Stark again!”

Maybe life is looking up.


End file.
